One-shot Oreimo
by Juphup
Summary: Little Oreimo oneshot fluff


Oneshot. *A one-shot for today, enjoy :) (some sad things can happen, I am a sad person and I take my sadness out on this poor one-shot I wrote.

'He...He abandoned me, left me here to rot, left me so he could be with someone he loved, I thought I was good enough for him. I thought I had the right cards and if I played it right, he could be mine forever, but it didn't happen.' That woman was another model at Eternal blue. 'I can't believe it, he left me... He was my first crush and probably the last.' They left Japan. They were happy until she came, took him and left. Two can play that game.

3rd person

She sat there remembering the past until a knock on her door woke her up from her memories. She was now 19, she still was a model for Eternal blues and met a manager. The manager was young and handsome. He fell for her instantly and they started dating two weeks ago. There was a rumor that there was a new manager coming to Japan's head-quarter of Eternal Blue. The manager was 21 and was known for managing a beautiful model. He was admired by lots of managers and was even asked out by a lot of models but declined them all. He was also known for managing idols, he got a steady paycheck every day and even was considering building a mansion in England and settle down there with his soon to be wife. Things were tough for both of them. His fiance and he were having problems that only they know about but outside they looked happy enough to get on with their lives.

Kirino went straight for the door, she knew who was there and was happy they were there. She opened to find a handsome young man in his 20's he was a manager for Kirino and enjoyed his job as he was her boyfriend. She was mid happy as she hugged the young gentleman. He was here to take her to Akiba. She pulled the young man inside and as it was cold as hell outside and slam the door. She said the young man to wait so she can prepare.

They were in a nice looking car which was bought as a present from the manager. He was handsome wealthy and anything she could ask for but something was missing. He drove to Akiba when they bumped into a certain someone. They were driving around Akiba when Kirino found a game she wants to buy. They stopped the car and ran into the store to buy when they met. They bumped into a handsome young man who has dark blue hair, who was accompanied by a beautiful black haired lady who was beautiful and had a great body anyone could ask for. Of course, she was a model at Eternal blue who was beside the young man who had a nervous look on his face with a smile. The young lady smiled and said sorry and left tugging her fiance's shirt. Kirino stood there looking at Kyousuke in sadness as he smiled weakly and left the store. 'She can't just stand here' Kirino thought. She let go of her boyfriend's arm and said she will be right back as she ran off to Kyousuke. She ran and hugged him. A tear escaped her eye as she kept hugging him. Kyousuke turns around to find Kirino full on tears. He remains silent as he watches until she looked up at him. she was full of tears. He ran his hand through her hair and shed a tear as well. He realizes that he was standing there. He needed to go back to his fiance and get back to the hotel. He cants help but looks at his sister, now grown and happy with her own boyfriend. He can't help but feels jealous of him but they were siblings. They couldn't possibly be together. He knew he had to end this. He quickly whispers in her ear "Goodbye, Kirino." and kissed her forehead. He ran his hair one last time and left her standing there, heartbroken. She ran to him, not letting go of him again. Kirino doesn't want to leave him again, not with her around. She dragged him to a bench where she tossed him to sit. She went straight for a kiss while she was still tearing up. She whispers to his ear "Don't leave me again...aniki"

 ***Wow. This is sad. I reread 'dancing thought' fanfiction for ideas but was mesmerized by the Story's picture. So the one-shot was about the photo i guess. Kudos to you all!**


End file.
